


23. Ryan emails Sam with the seventh item on his list: worshipping

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [23]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	23. Ryan emails Sam with the seventh item on his list: worshipping

_**Ryan Kwanten sends an email to Sam Worthington**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/) @citadel  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)@citadel  
 **Subject:** Re: [That list](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4298.html)

I hope your meeting is going well. I miss you extra today.

So please...

I love your body. I could spend hours simply worshiping you, if you let me. Massage you, soothe you, learn you. I want to taste every inch of your skin, map your body with my mouth, lick and suck you until you can’t possibly come anymore.  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5704.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-01-18 07:54 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5704.html?thread=4424#t4424))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
Subject: Re: That list  
  
Miss you too.  
  
Meeting's going great. They actually fed me real food today *g*  
  
As for your request...  
  
...  
  
I don't know. I might have to be willing to let you cuff me to the bed. Not sure I could stay still and not decide I needed to fuck you, so if you're serious about having as much time as you want, it might be better if I couldn't move. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5704.html?replyto=4424))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5704.html?thread=4424#t4424))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-01-18 09:27 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5704.html?thread=4680#t4680))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
Subject: Re: Re: That list  
  
...  
I think I just had a mental orgasm. Blacked out for a couple seconds, anyway.  
  
Would you let me tie you up? Keep you there, over protests and demands? Licking you as long as I wanted, no matter what you said? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5704.html?replyto=4680))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5704.html?thread=4424#t4424))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5704.html?thread=4680#t4680))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-01-18 09:34 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5704.html?thread=4936#t4936))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
Subject: Re: Re: That list  
  
*grins*  
  
Yeah. Definitely. Short of my safewording and I can't imagine why I would. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5704.html?replyto=4936))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5704.html?thread=4680#t4680))  
  
* * *

****


End file.
